


猎物 5

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：打屁股预警
Kudos: 30





	猎物 5

当李赫宰的名字从李东海的嘴里脱口而出的时候，马鞭迅速地落在了李东海的背上，“啊——！”猝不及防的动作让李东海刚刚消失的嗓音再一次出现。

跪着的身体潜意识地向前躲避，让李东海整个人差点要跪不稳。随即第二鞭又迅速地落在了李东海胸前的乳头上。

“奴隶，是谁允许你可以直呼主人的大名的。”李赫宰绕着李东海的周围踱步，手里的马鞭像是之前等人的时候轻轻拍打着自己的手心，“看来要给这冒犯主人的奴隶一点惩罚才行啊。”

还没有从他的dom是李赫宰这个事实的冲击中回过神来，就听到他的主人站在他的面前说要惩罚他。

李东海不知道李赫宰会怎么罚他，在仅有两次的接触里，李赫宰是一个技术绝对顶级的dom，能够让他欲仙欲死；李赫宰也是一个彬彬有礼的公子哥，很容易吸引别人眼球的人。

但不管是游戏中还是现实中的李赫宰，都是温柔的，跟惩罚别人这样的词搭不上边。

但李东海知道大多数的dom在游戏中都是说一不二的，他只能期望等待自己的惩罚不会过于难熬。

“主人……我错了。”如果仔细看的话，能发现跪在地上的人身体有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

他在害怕。

dom的观察力极强，他们需要时刻关注自己的奴隶是否有因为游戏中的行为而真正伤害到了身心。作为dom，他们有责任去保护自己的sub。

更何况是李赫宰这样顶尖的dom，他只一眼便能看出李东海的害怕。

他能够理解李东海的惊讶，但不代表进入游戏以后，他的奴隶可以随随便便的破坏规则。

“去调教台上趴好，把屁股抬高。念你是初犯，马鞭十下，躲开的话则那鞭不算，重新计数。过程中报数，并说出自己错哪了。”鞭柄勾起李东海的下巴让他看着自己，“记清楚了吗？”

“清楚了，主人。”李东海看着李赫宰面无表情的样子冷冷的，看得他心里发毛。

等李东海在调教台上跪趴好了以后，第一鞭便落在了他的屁股上。实实在在的疼，不像是之前被皮鞭抽过的地方，一小阵的疼痛过后会传来酥酥麻麻的快感，马鞭打得屁股火辣辣的。

“一……”李东海不敢动，整个身子紧绷着颤抖着声音报数。

“错哪了。”

“不该直呼主人的名字。”

“啪——”第二鞭落在了另一半屁股上。

“二……”

“继续说。”

“没有对主人用敬称。”

“很好。”李赫宰很满意，小奴隶很清楚自己哪里错了。

之后的几鞭分别落在了李东海的两瓣屁股肉上，肉眼可见的迅速变红。

“九……主人我错了……我不敢了……求您……”几鞭过后李东海渐渐染上了哭腔，带着特有的小鼻音求饶道。

“最后一鞭，奴隶你可以做到。”李赫宰看跪趴着的人哭得可怜兮兮，心里一软，放轻了手里的力道，快速甩出最后一鞭。

“唔——！十……”

李东海身子一抖一抖的，闷闷的哭声从前头传来。

李赫宰放下马鞭把人扶起来，轻拍李东海的背给人顺气，“奴隶，你做的很好。我原谅你了。”

“那……主人不生我气了吗？”一抽一抽的，可怜死了。

“没有生气。”

李东海听着李赫宰的回答歪头瞪了他一眼，虽然眼里噙着泪看着一点也不凶，“那您还罚我！可疼了！”

“奴隶，我看你是没有被罚够，敢这么跟主人说话。”李赫宰收敛了一点脸上的笑意，手挪到李东海的屁股上。

李东海被吓得以为又要挨打，绷直了身体，赶忙求绕道：“主人……我错了……您别罚我了。”

没有等到预想的疼痛，屁股上的大掌绕着圈轻轻揉着。

“放你一马，小奴隶。”停顿了几秒钟以后，李赫宰继续开口，“你知道的，在这个游戏里，你可以通过鞭子获得快感，但是如果我说是惩罚的话，我让你记住的只会是疼痛，这样我才能保证你受到惩罚了，并且下次会记得不会再犯。你说疼，那是很正常的。”

“我知道了，主人。”

李赫宰的手像是有魔力一般，刚刚火辣辣的屁股被他的主人揉了揉，就好像没有那么疼了。

突然想起他知道李赫宰的名字了，却不知道李赫宰在这个圈子里的名字，歪过头盯着还在给他揉屁股的李赫宰，开口询问道：“主人，您上次说下次有机会会告诉我您叫什么的。”

“你不是已经知道了，还是因为这个被罚的，这么快就忘了？”李赫宰轻笑出声，他的小奴隶真的好可爱。

“不是，我想知道主人圈内的名字。”李东海的脸红扑扑的，像是被李赫宰的话提醒自己刚刚才因为大喊他主人的名字被狠狠抽了十鞭。

“知道真名不是更好吗？你这小奴隶可真奇怪。”

“啊，主人您告诉我吧。”小奴隶眨巴眨巴眼。

“Hyuk。”李赫宰把李东海横抱起来，往浴室的方向走去，“满意了吗小奴隶？”

“！！！”在商场叱咤风云的李总裁也有当机的时候，“那个，主人，圈子里只有一个Hyuk吧。”

伸手打了一下李东海的屁股，李赫宰开口道：“你还知道其他的Hyuk？”

“那个别人挤破了头都想当您的sub的Hyuk？圈子里元老级别的dom？”李东海的嘴角都要咧倒耳朵了，“这么优秀的dom是我的主人诶。”

“我还以为奴隶你知道我的身份以后会要跟我解除主奴关系，看来你没有这个打算啊。”

“主人……”小奴隶嘟了嘟嘴，“我可没有要解除。”

李赫宰笑了笑，把小奴隶放进了浴缸里，低沉的声音从李东海上方传来。

“那……奴隶，调教才刚刚开始。”

TBC


End file.
